020715session
Rubi (should i escape) you're fine kay Fate lele which planet is this gonna be LOCAR so put your bitch pants on Sami Already got them! AA Hi! remind me what isaid about the scepter exactly before you roll so i can make sure i don't reveal too much about the wrong scepte I think it's the one that's just the King's Scepter from Prospit. Or looks like one anyway. kk Rubi might have to confirm that. Rubi (jack says it was from another sesh but idk) (or at least i remember that being said) Thiago The bitch pants have been acquired, hehe. 3=:) Rubi (yes that is what was said) so roll (that beautiful bean footage) Thiago so uh i need ten minutes Sami Sami puts down the staff in front of her in a little circle she draws in chalk on the ground. The circle doesn't really do anything, but there is such a thing as style sometimes. Thiago brb Sami She centers her breath and thinks back to her time studying on the Arc to remember her knowledge of Eldritch matters. Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Lore) ( ) +3+0 = 3 She uses her knowledge to enhance her understanding as she calls up her Eldritch powers. Rolling 4dF +3 +2 (Crafts) ( ) +3+2 = 5 And examines the staff. This item is not tainted with Eldritch majyyks. Nor was it likely to be. It is a GAME CONSTRUCT Oh, so I recognize it as such then? yes Well no point in using Breath then. Can I just use a raw Lore check to see what I know of the item from my studies of Libby's literature? Or is it well known enough that a Lore check isn't even necessary? sure go ahead Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Lore) ( ) +3+0 = 4 You know that the white kings scepter allows him to send his orders quickly and efficiently to the prospitians, and has "other abilities, though they were never explained in detail. Thiago k back Sami Okay. There was another matter Sami wanted to attempt, but I don't know if it's one that will be allowed. She wants to use her Lore and Crafts again to attempt to either remove Smiledog from herself, or at least get a better idea of HOW to remove it. Using pretty much the same method she attempted on the staff. Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Lore) ( ) +3+0 = 3 Rolling 4dF +3 +2 (Crafts) ( ) +3+2 = 4 Smiledog is an ELDRITCH JUJU Be careful Yeah, I suppose she's less trying to remove it and more get a better feel for it and an understanding of it. So she can work around it better in the future, and have an idea of what to do if she ever does need to remove it. The Smiledog is an Eldritch Juju. Okay, so you're saying that's the best I can figure out? The Smiledog is an Eldritch Juju. Or are you saying "This is a bad idea AA." =P you have been cursed by Smiledog for attempting to suss its mysteries Hahaha again? The Smiledog is an Eldritch Juju Fine, fine. I'm done then. huehuehue any other checks you need to make on other things? Rubi (roll for a booty) Sami No, that was it. I'm not captchalogging the scepter though. Just carrying it. Tethys check your fly its down Ydubz Acenia yes plz you needed rolls how many days 10 shit ok imagenerousgod.png Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 i think there might be one more? Erisio yep you've done 9 Acenia Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 grand total 47 congratumalations Pester me with a link to your sheet i'll discuss the other stuff after game orrr now ok I will tell you which ones you have unlocked Sami Sami returns the scepter to Rubi. "It's a game construct. This is the Prospitian King's scepter. He uses it to command his subjects, and it has other powers too I think but I don't know what they are. It doesn't seem to be trapped. At least not by the Dark Majjyks." Rubi "Awesome" Rubi twirls it like a baton "wonder if i can command subjects then" Sami "Maybe! Assuming it's not keyed to Prospitut--er....Prospitians." Rubi Rubi capchalogs it "or... i press a crab person into my crew and have them control the army like a puppet" Sami "I'd be careful though. Jack doesn't do things out of generosity. Maybe the staff isn't dangerous in and of itself, but he must think he benefits from you having it somehow." Also another minor announce. Darmok's player will not be returning, but due to Darmok's nature, I'll be playing him as an NPC. Thiago ok :( Sami All right. I suspected that might be the case. If anyone needs to talk to darmok let me know. Okay. Merrow might want to at some point. He hasn't had a moirail log in forever. Maenam ((Maenam is here btws, just realized not everyone's in the mumblz Sami But that'll be later Miloko yay, now I can actually talk to my fiance Erisio aww, thats a shame. :( ((all right ((is everyone ready to start? Rubi (rubi does not want to talk to darmok) (ye) Sami Yes. press 1 if ready Maenam 1 Miloko 1 Erisio Uno Sami 1 Tethys 1 Lily 1 Thiago 1 Rubi 1 Acenia ??? darmok 1 you gotta go do a thing acenia no i was being an ass and making "ichi" Sami An ass....ENIA. Thiago :O Acenia unless you're TELLING me i gotta do a thing no <3 hue ok so, who wants to recap since it's been a fucking YEAR AND A DAY Tethys me! okay so last time on sailor moon, i wasnt there for any of the sessions before this one Thiago I WOULD like a recap Tethys ami learned to not be so bookish and usagi learned more about friendship. doir i'm seriously asking for a recap from someone who was actually here so i can line that up with my notes and we can get going Erisio Oh. Ok so We chased Slim to a casino Lily So we got on-planet and then Lily got her stuff ganked so we tracked down Slim Pickins who ganked RUBI'S stuff then we chased her and the grownups showed up (rubi couldn't chase though cause jacktext barred her way) and then - oi Acenia by we you mean only acenia. :| Lily Yeah Acey ghost gourded and got Rubi's sheet back i think Acenia yes because adults were super important more than rubi cause fuck her. Lily ehehe Erisio then we went back to the house. and adults showed up Sami Yeah, the adults went back to the shack to check on the thing that was blocking Rubi because Sami was scared that Jack was involved. Lily And I think that's about it? We've basically moved into Slim's house Also Erisio got shot with Slim's gun Acenia oh and acenia and thiago secretly stole puppies :D Lily Lily developed a taste for dog food Thiago oh yea! I have puppies Rubi (rubi is ok with salmonwiches still. srs) Sami Since then, Jack has returned, Thanksgiving and Halloween both happened, Acenia got her staff, the Coven talked to dead Acenias, and something happened to Libby which Sami went to research but didn't get to the bottom of. Acenia >:I and now you are here in slims house what do Rubi Gamble! Erisio Erisio goes about, attempting to gather all team members in the kitchen. "Guys its about time we got to work" Thiago Thiago grins hapilly at Acenia. Lily "I'm game. I think we're almost out of food, anyway. If we're not willing to dip into the dog food stores, that is." Doir Doir crosses his arms in a SERIOUS manner, watching how everyone does things. Sami "Yeah. We need to figure out the World Quest for this world. I suspect this Slim Pickens is involved. Probably something to do with the puppy children and their parents working in indentured servitude if I had to guess." Rubi "You could've asked for a few sandwiches..." Miloko Miloko is busy scratching some symbols into the wall of one of the rooms with her dagger Sami "Either that or we need to find the Denizen." Acenia "I mean... there's actually plenty of..." Err... Acenia stops and rubs her arm. Sami "Lily, food is like so cheap to alchemize. Don't worry about food too much." "We don't have a lot of grist, but we've got more than enough to keep from going hungry." Rubi "I vote we kick slim's butt. He owes me for using my sheet" Erisio "Acenia,Slim was in the Casino when you got Rubi's sheet right? Should we start there?" Maenam Maenam has been sitting in a corner with her sketchbook comparing fabric swatches for like, three weeks now. It's kind of weird. Acenia "He was drinking... so he might be ther?" there* Doir "lets not be hasty about kicking butts. this slim doesn't sound like he's behind all this, and beating him senseless won't help us get any further." Sami "Hmm. Yeah, Slim's probably pretty important, if he was able to do something like that to Rubi. If you guys want to go to the casino, I agree we should find out more about this Slim character." "What his game is, and what his role in all this is." Thiago "You suppose he is some kind off end boss?" Thiago chuckles. Miloko Miloko enters the room where everyone else is, covered in drywall "umm, is s-something g-going on?" Doir "you dont meet the end boss five minutes in, unless the end boss is masquerading as an ally." Sami "What, like a denizen? Probably not. The denizens I've seen have all been pretty huge and powerful." Acenia "Miloko! We're planning what to do next. Do you have any ideas?" Maenam Maenam waves at Miloko "Planning and game talky stuff I think." Sami "Like Hephaestus was this giant naked dude." Rubi "how giant are we talking here?" Doir "dont forget sami, team maso's denizen was a normal looking troll." Thiago Thiago grimaces at that. Doir "we have to be ready for anything." Men are biodegradable sex toys. Sami "Was it?" Miloko "I d-don't r-really k-know a-anything m-more t-than?---" her face goes brown at Sami's comment about Heph Lily "Haha, really? How big was his dong?" Sami "My denizen was....weird." "And I don't really want to talk about him." Doir Doir holds up his phone, with a bunch of pics. Stoically. One might say comically serious. Maenam "Whale like, sort of a dude but more of a bird dude that looked like a troll dude I think." Lily Lily goes over to look at them. She studies them with a scholar's aura. Erisio "So, we agree we go to the casino and find this Slim guy?" Erisio is avoiding looking at Doir Lily "Enh, I've seen better." "And, like, he's not gonna get much action if he's really humongous unless there's an equally massive lady Denizen around with compatible genitals." Sami "Okay, we're getting off track here." Maenam "Soooounds like a plan!" she says, shooting Doir a stern look and motioning to him to put the phone away." Sami "Are we going to the casino? Or does anyone have any better ideas?" Acenia Acenia blushes briefly and then looks terrified. Doir Doir puts away the phone and crosses his arms again. Thiago "I think the Casino would be good. Lily "I vote casino, as long as someone makes sure I don't gamble away any more of my life savings." "Fucking dogs, I swear to God." Erisio "Just close your ears with wax" Lily "No, that's sirens." Sami "That seems like a weird way to keep your mind off of gambling, Lily." Miloko "or I c-could s-stab you in y-your ear d-drums?" she holds up her circuity dagger eagerly Erisio "So, Acenia, can you lead us back to the casino you found Slim at?" Maenam Maenam at Doir right now: http://i.imgur.com/bmsHK4b.gif Lily Lily blushes slightly. "Uh. I'll...keep it in mind?" She pauses. "Salacious wink?" Doir doir pays no attention to her Acenia "Uhm... I guess so." Doir "lets get moving then." Acenia "I just feel like this is going to be sadder and less heroic than you all want." Doir "thats how things go, yes." Acenia She heads out the door with a skip, holding her new staff. Doir Doir follows, henshin pen transforming on the way out to be in full justice mode. Lily Lily quickly blinks twice, then follows. press 1 if your character is deeply in debt Rubi Rubi skips next to milly Lily 1 Rubi 1 Ok. Continue. :P Maenam Maenam follows, facepalming as Doir transforms. Erisio Erisio follows Acenia out So, you lot return to the Casino. As it is now night time, it is crowded as hell flashing lights and loud music everywhere. Dina "take care that you dont get pickpocketed" Lily "Holy shit." Lily whistles, impressed. "I gotta come back her when I've actually got money." *here Rubi "(tell me how does this place actually make money with all the poor puppies?" Thiago Thiago guards his sylladex. Dina "gambling is wrong, lily." "its all rigged." Maenam Maenam hides her purse inside another purse for safekeeping. Lily "Pshh, not if you cheat right back." She taps her head. "Seer of Mind! I could read them like an open book." Miloko "a h-house of g-greed, how s-sickening?" A large flashing sign to one side says "IN DEBT? GAMBLE YOUR WAY OUT! 15 BOONDOLLARS TO FIRST TIME PLAYERS!!!!" Dina "dont. you said something bad happened last time." "nobody do it, its a scam." Lily "Oh God damn it, they're just taunting me now." Sami Sami looks at the sign and shakes her head. "Does anyone actually fall for that?" The crowd around the sign suggests they do. Thiago "Hahahaha! That's so nefarious!" Thiago laughs at the sign. Lily "Glad you appreciate it." Erisio "I'm not even a time player..." Miloko "we s-should b-burn t-this p-place to the g-ground?" Dina "appreciating evil things..." "no, we have to get information first. then we can burn it." Maenam "This place is.... so....preeeettttyyyyyyy" Thiago "Because they're *funny*. Acenia Acenia rubs behind her ears. Lily "He has a point." Miloko "b-build a n-nice t-temple to q-quetzatrollatl in it's p-place?" Rubi "huh. does anyone figuratively have 15 boondollars?" Dina Doir shakes his head at Rubi. "no, rubi." Lily "No no, they GIVE us 15." Erisio "Where's Slim in this giant.. curfuffle" Lily "It's the bait on the tempting, tempting hook." Erisio "We have to find him" Lily "Yes. OK. Slim. Goal. Focus." Rubi "oh then why wouldnt we just... go to a penny machine and just throw a penny in then leave?" "bah... fine..." Sami Sami walks the floor with her ears open to listen out for scuttlebutt mentioning Slim, or anything else interesting. Dina Dina puts her cop hat on, for cops. Erisio Erisio just keeps his eyes peeled Maenam Maenam is transfixed on a neon sculpture of a pair of dice rolling. Yeah, you've lost her. Lily Lily snaps her fingers in front of Maenam's face. "Hey. Mae. Eyes on the prize." Miloko Miloko rolls her eyes at Maenam, she can't seriously be related to that Maenam "They just like... keep rolling forever... woahhhhh" Lily "Maybe we can use that for one of the death traps? Talk to me about it." Dina "come on people, lets go before someone alerts him of our presence." Rubi Rubi looks left and right... then runs to the bathroom... only to come out in a silky red dress. Lily She slings an arm over her shoulder. "C'mon, brainstorm with me." Everyone looking for Slim Roll investigate Rubi "...gotta look the part...." Everyone who is going to fall to temptation and gamble press 1 Sami Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Investigate) ( ) +2+0 = 2 Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Miloko Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 7 Dina do i get any bonuses for being a cop? Erisio Rolling 4df ( ) = 2 Dina magical justice crap yknow Acenia Rolling 4df+3 notice ( ) +3 = 2 No, you can't roll because you get stopped at the door and they ask for a warrant Rubi Rolling 1df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 (crap) Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Maenam Maenam's not really interested in gambling but she is thoroughly distracted by the lights and noises to search Dina "oh, im not a real cop, this is my sexy uniform?" "im one of the strippers." "gosh, you dogs just can't learn a ladys face, can you. the nerve!" The men inform you that strippers go in the service entrance "im not here to strip today, dipshits. im here to gamble." "i work every other day." Acenia, you see Slim slip into a back room labeled "HIGH STAKES POKER" Lily do you mean lily or Dina "im only partially in costume so that my usual customers will let me go in front of lines." Dina winks. Lily cause she got a 7 Oh lily then my brain is dumb shhh ehehe no worries i have too many notes on screen Lily mutters a few choice words under her breath. "He's going into the High Stakes Gambling room. Of course." "Who's got the most money?" Erisio "Me probably. I'm not in debt yet..." Lily "Right ho, you're our mark. Get in there and keep him occupied." Sami "I would say Maenam, but she bought some fraymotifs. So it might actually be me." Sami sighs. Erisio "What does high stakes mean?" Dina "kate gave me her wallet once for some deal or something, though i spent most of it on fraymotifs" Lily "Bet everything." "Going all in every round is definitely a valid strategy and the other players will respect you more if you do it." Thiago kate is judging you "Do it, then! Sounds like we have naught to lose." Dina "and dont bet everything, thats a terrible fucking idea." Sami "I never had enough to get any, so ironically I've probably got the fullest porkhollow." Maenam Maenam absently fumbles around her purse for her other purse and rumages around that for boonbucks* Miloko Miloko realizes this is probably a terrible idea and goes off to find whoever is in charge of this joint Sami "But do we really have to bet? I don't really want to go into debt..." Lily "Man, I wish Sorser was here. He'd know how to game the system." Erisio "So, am I our guy then?" Lily "Well, Sami's got a point. You're probably gonna lose." Maenam On LoBaE, Sorser's pocket begins to burn and he isn't sure why Dina "whoever does it is gonna lose all their money, but by all means, go ahead" Acenia "Fiscal Responsibility " Acenia throws a small amount of glitter at Erisio. Lily "We need to pick someone who's got a decent poker face." Erisio "I can use mind tricks on him maybe" "Steal his knowledge about the game" Sami "Why are we planning on betting anyway? We just need to find things out about Slim, right? Not clean him out." Dina "cough what ive been saying" Lily "Yeah, but he knows us. If he sees us he might kick us out or something." Dina "doesnt know me" Lily "Point." "How good are you at gambling?" Sami "Yeah, he doesn't know any of the the veterans." "Although the fact that we're not puppy people might clue him in." Dina "we're not doing poker" Lily "Aw, boo." Sami "Agreed, but what's the plan if we don't?" Lily "Fiiiine, we'll just sneak in or something." Dina "talk to him calmly and tackle him if he runs" "which wayd he go" Lily "That way, like I said." She jabs a finger at the High Stakes Gambling room. Erisio "High stakes gambling." Erisio walks towards said room Rubi Rubi follows behind Erisio Dina Dina walks off thataway. "stay back, anyone hes seen." Erisio, there is a sign on the door. "Players and Dealers only. Minimum Bet: 1 Boonbond. Lily "See?" "We have to gamble." Dina "we dont *have* to" Lily "We kind of do." Sami "Unless we can be dealers." Dina "i could probably hack it, but... then again, meouet told me to let you guys figure shit out. so go wild, ill just stand back and do nothing." Erisio "I can deal cards" "I think" Dina "why dont we just put one of the people in debt further in debt" Lily "Dibs on Rubi." Dina "i think the not it clause is more suitable here" Lily "Hush." Dina "just hope miloko knows what shes doing wherever she went off to and figures it out" Rubi Rubi sneaks over to acenia "(psst. why don't we just... sneak into the vault and steal stuff)" Miloko @Team B TT: are you g-guys s-seriously j-just s-standing a-around d-doing n-nothing? Thiago "Something tells me we can't be the dealer." Thiago has a strange look on his face... it almost says... 'I'm surrounded by idiots' Sami "Do you guys think Slim talks a lot when he's gambling?" Acenia "(Stealing is bad...)" Thiago "I don't know why don't you go and *find out*" Sami "Okay." Dina @TT: eh @TT: entertaining Sami Sami closes her eyes and calls up her magic, fashioning a tube of wind into the High Stakes Gambling room connecting to her ear, attempting to allow her to eavesdrop from wherever she is. Rolling 4dF +5 +0 (Breath) ( ) +5+0 = 6 Rubi "(but its a heist. its not stealing its...redistributing the wealth!)" Sami, they appear to be talking about alcohol. They keep referring to "Brandy" and how brandy is sweet, and easy. Maenam Maenam's tangential eyeline eventually wanders over to the high stakes room. She pulls out a sketchbook and approaches the door. Sami Sami deflates. "Well, they're not talking about anything useful. Just how much they like a particular type of liquor." Acenia "(I... I'm sorry I'm really not in the mood, Rubi...)" Dina "hey maenam, what you doing? drawing a boonbond to cheese the door?" Rubi "(sadface. you've given me a sadface)" Lily "Ooh, what kind?" "Maybe we can get in as servers. They've gotta let those in, right?" Sami "Brandy, I guess." Dina "ill just get out my ten waitress dog costumes" Maenam LL, can Maenam roll craft to try and reproduce a fake boonbond with her sketchbook? Miloko "GODS DAMN THIS INFERNAL PLACE, WHERE THE HELL IS THE ASSHOLE WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS DEN OF SINNERS!" Lily "Welp." "So much for being subtle." Rubi "Bet i could get in as a technician easily..." sure Maemae Miloko a few people look up at you in confusion. Dina Dina inches away from everyone else. Then conversation returns to normal. Lily "Or not." Maenam invoking "Likes to Look Cool" Dina She is so not with them. Totally. Maenam Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 2 Lily "So, brandy, huh?" Maenam You make a shitty boonband Erisio "Woah Maenam, you're so good at art!" Maenam Maenam looks so fucking prod of herself. She slips the boonband underneath the door. *proud "Like, thanks Ery! My best work yet!" A few moments later, someone opens the door. "Why did you slip this in? if you want to gamble, you need to go to the cashier's desk and get a card." The gentleman points to a walled off desk on the far side of the room." Dina "quick, stick your foot in the door someone" Maenam "Oh... uhhh... gamble? I was like, totes just gonna sketch peeps outfits in there." Dina "feet. door. now. someone. anyone." He frowns. "Sorry, only players and dealers." Rubi Rubi actually goes and tries to get the 1 time deal of 15 boonbucks to gamble. longs if there's no fine print and nothing to sign. Maenam Maenam frowns and pouts, "Awww...okay... I guess thats fin..." Dina "someone here is probably a dealer" "right guys" "wink wink" boondollars Rubi boondollars* and Rubi, you need to sign up for a card so you can gamble. Rubi does it come with a laundrylist of legal babble? Sami As a curiosity, LL, how much money *does* Sami have? Since she never bought any fraymotifs. Miloko Miloko wanted up to her sister defeated, "w-well, t-that d-didn't w-work?" basically, it says that you get a B$15 credit on your card for gambling with. Anything you win you can cash out. Sami I doubt it's as much as a boonbond, but it's probably a decent chunk of boondollars, right? Sami will have about 200 BoonBucks. A bit of successful gambling she could have a boonbond Dina Are there any people around that look like staff? Rubi Rubi signs up for one then. Dina, tons Sami Sami sighs. "I guess if we're going to get to Slim our only option is to gamble after all." Lily "Yesssssss." Rubi "Yeah were trying to get into the highroller area. might as well try for the 15 boondollar thing. maybe i can find a game i can win at easily" Sami roll notice Sami "There's no way this is going to work out well. But what the hell? My inventory's already pretty much useless." Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Notice) ( ) +1+0 = -1 Dina Dina walks up to someone. "uh, excuse me, im looking for a friend named 'slim pickins'. can you help me find them?" Maenam Maenam decides to approach the gambling counter with her TOTES LEGIT BOONBAND. "Can I like... I dunno, get this in credit or somefin?" Dina A staff someone. I mean. Thiago "You guys have some kind of power thing, right? / Why don't you use that to win in gambling?" Maenam In the time it took for her to get to the gambling counter, the boonband now is COVERED IN GLITTER GLUE Lily "Yeeeeeeeees." Lily gets a frightening glint in her eyes. How she manages that when they're robotic, you do not know. Sami Sami goes to get a gambling card. hang on one at a time. Sorry. Sami you see nothing. Who is getting a gambling card, with or without shitty boonbands 1 Maenam 1 Rubi 1 Miloko reluctantly 1 Lily 1 Erisio 1 Everyone gets a card with a B$15 credit on it. Who is attempting to add more $$ to their card Acenia Acenia chooses to scoot close to the bar and try to order something. "Make me something minty!" She requests. Sami Sami adds 50 boonbucks to hers. Maenam 1 w/sparkly boonband Lily "Money at long last!" Lily grins. "Now to lose it all." Sami you nave $15 Boondollar credit and $50 Boonbucks on yours Maenam, roll crafts again for me Maenam Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Your boonband does not break the teller's machine. You are given a card with $15 Boondollars credit and ??1 Boonband?? "yesssssssss!" Maenam runs off to try to get into the high stakes room. Maenam. They will allow you into the high stakes room. They assume the "Boonband" was a computer error. Erisio Erisio gets an idea. He hovers by one of the dealer tables. He is going to attempt to use his mind triangle to boost his roll. He is going to attempt to steal the dealers knowledge on cheating the game. Sami Sami texts Beau. AA@CA: Hey, Beau. Could you do me a favor and toss some luck my way? Maenam Maenam is beaming as she enters the room. She equips blackjack kind to don the Cardshark Casual suit. "Sooooooo like, who does a lady need to smooch to like, get dealt in and junk?" Sami AA@CA: Gotta do some gambling. The dealer, an old golden retriever, says nothing, and deals you in. Acenia Acenia is 8 strange tasting drinks in with no ill effect. The bartenders are astonished. "Magic!" They insist. "Absolutely!" She responds, grinning ear to ear. Erisio Can I do that? Rubi Rubi nudges milly to follow her to acenia. yes, erisio Maenam Maenam blinks and coughs, "Uhh... like, totes tough room..." she says as she takes her cards. "Soooooo, like, this is the game where I try to spell stuff with my cards right?" Miloko Milly cocks her head questionly and follows Erisio Oh, the "can I do that" is about Sami's plan to have Beau luckify Sami from a long distance another player coughs. "If you don't know poker, maybe you should be outside." Slim laughs. "No, no. Let us have her money." yeah it's fine Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 (Thats Erisio mind) Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Dina Dina impatiently talks to a waitstaff. "excuse me? yes. i need to get to my acquaintance slim pickins, but i'm normally not in this part of the casino, if you know what i mean." She adjusts the ball gag that's now on her arbitrix belt. "could you help me find him?" Erisio (That's light) Maenam Maenam smiles and take her hand, looking at the cards absently, "Thanks! Like, I tooootes wanna try my fin at this!" She studies the cards intensely. Yup They're definately cards. Sami AA@CA: Thanks. <3 Rubi Rubi sits next to Acenia "whats the drink?" Erisio, you know how to play. Sami, you've got a bonus, Dina, no one knows where slim pickins is, sami roll notice, Maenam, godspeed Acenia "I don't know. I keep asking for fruity things!" Sami Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Notice) ( ) +1+0 = 0 Rubi "ooo. be careful don't want to stand up and then pass out from said drink" Dina "gosh, what amazing service here, dont even know your patrons." The waiter sneers. "We pride ourselves on DISCRETION." She goes and sits next to Acenia. "sup" Miloko "I d-don't t-think she can?" Dina "yeah, blow me" Acenia Acenia turns 8 shades of deep pink. "Nothanks Lily's dadmom." Maenam Maenam blinks a few times and rearranges the cards two or three times in her hand. Every time someone raises, she matches in turn. This is definitely how you play gambling right? Erisio Erisio sits at the table of the person he stole the rules from. "Deal me in please" Dina "wasnt talkin to you. so, you drinking a bunch? thats cool. arent you under 21?" Lily Lily sits down at the debt table. "Room for one more?" Acenia "21 Sweeps is a really long time!" Sami Sami looks for the highest stake slot machines and sits down to try a few rounds. Rubi "its 18 years where were at!" Dina "yes, i was using sweeps because thats the units humans use. hey, buy a girl a drink?" Rubi "erm... was..." Maenam Maenam attempts to schmooze whilst at the table. "So... like, how about that money? It's totes legit, or so I hear. I love havin all the boondollars and junk." Acenia "I think I'm legal in dog years." Dina "so wanna bet on the odds that maenam is blundering her way to the plot" maenam roll deceive or lor lore "id say 50/50" Miloko Miloko absentmindedly begins playing the game where you stab around you hand with a knife game Rubi "I think as long as your 3 you're goo... milly... no... stop..." Maenam Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 which was that either/or she has zero in both. Lets go with lore maenam Dina Dina waves to Miloko. "nice five fingers game, yo" You firmly believe you are hte best at this game you remember playing go fish ages ago it was your favorite You lose your Boonband quickly. It is the next round, what will you bet with. Maenam Maenam rummages around in her purse for something, tossing as many boonbucks as she can scrummage up onto the table. "I can get all four sevens this time, I totes swear!" She tosses an Octopus-knit cap on top for good measure. They examine your collection of boonbucks. "That's not a boonbond. We're going to have to ask you to --" Slim interrupts. "I'm willing to loan her a boonbond, if she puts it on her character sheet." Acenia Acenia decides to see if she can catch up to the guy next to her on drinks. "How many are you at?" Dina "me? im at like, 0." Miloko Miloko continues to play her game, based upon the cuts along her hand, she's not that good at it Maenam Maenam grins and nods, "oh thaaaaaaaank you yes I'll totes play again! I can like, totes smell the jacks on the table!" Dina "im not spending any fuckin money here what do you take me for a dumbass" "yknow what screw this im gonna go become a stripper to pay the bills" Dina gets up and leaves Maenam Maenam produces her character sheet and jots a note down. There is no way this will end poorly/ Sami Sami continues to play the slots, making sure to never bet more than half her remaining balance. Slim asks to see your character sheet for a moment, Maenam Sami, roll 1d100, and call high or low High: Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 99 Maenam Maenam hands slim the sheet. SUCH A GOOD IDEA! You earn the MEGA BUCKS JACKPOT! Just below the MEGA BONDS JACKPOT! you get 413 BoonBucks Sami "Oh, that's not bad!" "This is fun!" Rubi Rubi plays some video poker. any chance she can cheat with a computer hack? A chocolate spotted dalmation comes over to congratulate you, Sami, and add the value to your card. Roll notice sami and wear your glasses Sami Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Notice) ( ) +1+0 = 1 Sami you notice the girl's nametag says "Brandy" Rubi Roll computers "Oh! That's a cute name!" Rubi Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Sami Something pings at Sami's consciousness, but she has to mull it over. Dina Dina finds her way to the service entrance and knocks. "hello yes im here for stripper duty. im literally magical. ive got a tentacle rope. and sick dancing abilities. most of em are tangoing but i think i can tango with a pole." Sami "Say Brandy. You seem like a sweet girl. Do you know many of the high rollers here?" Brandy nods. "Oh yeah, they're sweeties!" "Do you know someone named Slim?" Rubi, you manage to scam 300 Boonbucks before the machine breaks. She scowls, Sami. "Slim's an ass. No offense." "IF he's trying to date you stay clear." Rubi "oh my!" Sami "Oh? What makes you say that? Is he like....handsy? Or is it worse than that?" Rubi Rubi skips to Milly "I win!" Miloko "c-cool, t-tell me w-when w-we're l-leaving, I h-hate it h-here?" Brandy glances at her boss (Dina roll bluff). "I have to get back to work. Just take my advice. Steer clear, or Dolos might come knocking." Dina Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Sami "Dolos, huh?" Dina wait i wasnt bluffing all of those things were true! Sami Sami suspects that Brandy might be afraid of talking because her boss is listening. Can she do an Empathy check to see if she thinks Brandy might be more willing to talk when she's off duty? sure roll emptathy Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Empathy) ( ) +2+0 = 5 Dina you are not one of their strippers you are trying to pretend you're an employee Dina oh she didnt mean she was already one of theirs Sami, that's defo the case she meant she was just signing up to be a stripper then you need to go through the hiring process Rubi Rubi pays out and stays by milly... kicking her legs off the seat The guard eyes you Dina. "New girls need to apply for a job during normal business hours." Sami Brandy serves drinks, right? yep Dina "pfah, what do you mean, youre not open at all hours?" Maenam Maenam is very, very slowly handing her character sheet to Slim Sami Can Sami catch her eye and motion as though she's ordering a drink? Dina "dang, i think ill just go to the strip club over there-" She wildly gestures down the street "- and get a better job. damn." "how am i gonna pay for my three kids with hours that arent 24/7" you can roll decieve unless you're actually ordering a drink. Sami Yeah, I am. It's just I'm not ordering it because I really want it. The guard sighs. "HR doesn't work 24 hours. Now scoot." then order your drink huehue Dina "yeah okay im just gonna fly away on my cool fucking goddess angel wings that lots of people have a fetish for bye" Sami Sami orders the drink with the cutest name on the menu, and when Brandy brings it to her, says this to her: Dina Dina flies up into the air. in which we learn doir has no fucking concept of how jobs work. hey he was taken out of society at 13 cmon Sami "Hey, listen, I'm new in town and I don't really know what's what around here. And you seem really sweet and were looking out for me in regards to this Slim thing. Would you mind showing me around sometime when you're not on duty?" Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Rapport) ( ) +3+0 = 3 She yips a little, and wags her tail. "Are you hitting on me?" "What? Oh, no! I'm just trying to make a new friend. I mean you're a cute girl and everything and seem nice, but I'm actually already seeing someone." Sami looks embarrassed. Thiago Thiago sighs at the fiasco going on about him and decides 'fuck it', and goes to get that free $15 boonband to join the poker game. Dina Dina flies to the roof and sits on the edge, dropping hot pockets vaguely at the guards. Brandy's tail slows. "Oh... well sure. I get off at Midnight. is that ok?" "fuck you. im gonna unionize the strippers. gonna take your guard jobs. pricks." Thiago, it's 15$Boondollars Thiago Is that enough to join? Dina "get us seven oh one kays and whatever. job experience. loans." Sami "Yeah, that sounds great. And I'm sorry if I came off....weird just now. It's been a while since I've made a new friend." "But I'll see you at midnight!" Sami smiles warmly at Brandy. Lily Lily waves brightly at Thiago as she sees him approach. "Hey! Get comfy, there's a loooong-ass line." "Seems like a lotta people're in debt 'round here." no thiago, you have to earn up to 1 boonbond 1 boonbond is the minimum bet for 1 hand at the high stakes poker table Erisio Erisio continues gambling at the poker table he placed himself at Thiago Thiago groans. "I was getting bored waiting for the end. / I should be able to make it in there, / just need some time at the other tables." Sami Sami drinks her "Cutest drink name on the menu" slowly. Lily "Noooo, stay and play with me. I can make sure we win!" "Probably!" Dina @lily: so like are you guys gambling yet Thiago "We will play seperate hands, Lily. Sorry. / I can give you advice however, my dear." Dina @lily: text me if you manage anything other than screwing yourselves over Lily @dina: Nah, not yet. This line's crazy long. "Pshhh, like I need advice. I'm the Seer of Fucking Mind." ok so i must ask who is attempting to gamble enough money up to play with slim press 1 Erisio 1 Lily 1 Thiago 1 (when he gets a 15 boondollars to start) Sami Sami is no longer gambling, but is waiting until midnight to get a chance to talk to Brandy. you have it it's fine you just have to sign up Thiago oooooh Sami Well, actually, never mind. I guess I can bet with half my remaining boondollars. Since I've still got that luck going. So 1. Rubi Rubi's done. i'm ok with what shes got. ok give me one moment we must play a game to determine who wins and in what order so i let you choose we will either go find some online video poker site or we go play cards against humanity Sami CAH! Thiago cah Erisio I dont ooc know poker, so cah is probs best Lily cah Acenia will the people not playing be needed for after? nope Thiago TRIPLE NEGATIVE IM CONFUSED no thats a double sorry i'll end once we have entry order for the high stakes room. okies Acenia okidokes. cause i gotta work tomorrow so im gonna sleeples ok bb nightnight Dina niiiiight http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp Lily niiight i am making game room Dina can i play too Rubi (im heading to bed to. gotta be up early to catch the bus. good luck in winning) Dina :< night 2x combob http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=221 sure rubes Thiago alternatively you can get in CAH and search amandaterasu ctrl+f for you plebes Lily what's the password butts is everyone in? who are we missing Sami, Doir, Thiago-Lily-Erisio, TP that's entry order for next time Category:Session Logs